


A New Contract

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: Hermione takes a new job for MACUSA in Forks, Washington. It's time for a new contract between the feuding vampire coven and wolf pack.
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Hermione Granger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73
Collections: Truth or Dare?





	A New Contract

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Truth_or_Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Truth_or_Dare) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Dare: (Restriction) Your ship must have less than 50 fics (according to AO3)

Her life had never been easy. Befriending Harry Potter had been both the best and worst choice of her life. But from that moment on, her life had moved from one adventure to another, without a chance or moment to stop and breathe. 

Now, standing in a dark forest in Forks, Washington, surrounded by a coven of vampires and gigantic wolves, she knew her life wasn’t going to get any easier. But as the giant bear of a vampire looked her up and down, she thought it may just get a little more exciting.

She had lead the group on quite the chase, and she knew they were probably annoyed with her, but she had a job to do, and if there was one thing Hermione was good at, it was her job. Taking a position with MACUSA hadn’t been an easy decision, but she knew it was the right one. And working with magical beings had always been her calling.

So when Kings had brought up the American’s needing help with a tough case between a local coven and group of shapeshifters, Hermione knew she wanted to go. It had taken her less time than she thought to pack up her life and take the first portkey to Seattle. 

That first week, she had merely observed the two groups, masking both her scent and sounds. They wouldn’t know she was around them until she wanted them to. Afterall, if she could hide from Death Eaters and Snatchers, what were a few magical beings?

It was now two weeks into her being in Forks, and she had made sure both groups knew she was there. Which is what lead her to her current situation, surrounded on all sides, with a smirk planted firmly on her face.

"I bet you are wondering why I've gathered you all here today for," she laughed. 

"Gathered?" The bulky one laughed. "Love, I think we've got you pretty well covered, don't you think?"

"Emmett, be quiet," said the golden haired vampire that was slightly closer to her than the rest. He was also closest to the largest wolf, which made Hermione's life that much easier. 

"I'm guessing you're the leader of this little coven," she said, pointing to him. "And you're the alpha of the pack," she said with a nod to the large wolf. "Just the two I need to speak with. Here's what's going to happen. You, wolf boy, are going to change back into your human form, and then the both of you are going to come with me."

She laughed at the combined sound of the wolves growls and the vampires hisses. 

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I just don't think that's possible," the vampire replied. 

"And I'm telling you, Carlisle. Both you and Sam over there don't really have a choice."

"How do you know their names?" Asked the big one. 

"Oh, Emmett, I know a lot about all of you. Haven't you figured out I, how do you Americans say, uh, hold all the cards here. I know what you are, and I know who you are. Your little spat with those Italians is child's play for who I work for. And this little tiff you have between you, stops now. It's been noticed, and you've been noticed."

"Oh, I think I like you," Emmett laughed. "So what's your name, sweet cheeks?"

"Hermione Granger, and I swear to Merlin, Jasper Whitlock, if you don't stop trying to mess with my emotions, I'll torch you right now myself."

If vampires could pale from blood loss, the man would have been white as a ghost at her exclamation. 

"Did you say, Hermione Granger? Like _the_ Hermione Granger?"

"Oh good, you've heard of me. Perfect. So why don't you use your little parlor trick and get these two gentlemen to do what I say."

"Carlisle, Sam. I've heard of her. I truly think you both should do as she asks. We are all in way over our heads."

She watched Carlisle nod slightly to Sam before he ran into the woods to change back. 

As Sam came back out into the clearing, Hermione clapped her hands together loudly, with a smile plastered on her face. "Perfect. So we can do this two ways. You two can come with me, and we can talk privately in my office. Or, if you think your coven and pack can behave, we can get everything out in the open here. It doesn't matter to me either way."

"If it's all the same to you, Miss Granger, I think we'd like to have this conversation with everyone here."

"Excellent. I'm just going to set a few precautions in place then." Hermione pulled her wand out, quickly placing anti-muggle wards around the clearing to keep any unwanted hikers away. 

"Is that what I think it is?"

"If you mean a wand, then yes Emmett. I'm a witch."

"Awesome."

"More like, _the_ witch," Jasper said quietly. 

"Ok, let's get to business. First, I notice there's some members missing from both sides that are not in my files. I see you're missing Rosalie from the Olympic Coven, and Jacob, Seth, and Leah from the Olympic pack. Why is that?"

"After our conflict with the Volturi, Rose decided that the family drama wasn't what she wanted, and she decided to try her luck elsewhere," Carlisle said

"And she left her mate?" She asked, looking toward Emmett?

"More like, left with her mate," he huffed. 

"Interesting. And the shifters?"

"They are their own pack now. Last I heard, they were up near the Canadian border. They check in from time to time, but mostly they keep to themselves," Sam replied. 

"Ok, now this contract between you both, you know it's not legally binding, at all, yes?"

Hermione sighed as neither man responded. "This is why the magical world shouldn't be so secret. Even the members of this world don't know their own laws.

"Let me just explain to you what would happen if you both decided to go to war, especially over a muggle. The full might of the Wizarding government would come down on you. You thought the Volturi was bad, you have no idea. Ask soldier boy over here how the Vampire Wars was actually stopped."

The group turned to Jasper as one in time to watch him shiver in remembrance. 

"Why have we always been told the Volturi ended that war?" Carlisle asked. 

"Because we let them think they have power. Most of the time, your petty squabbles and problems aren't any of our concerns. We truly believe you should be self-sufficient. But wars, we have a problem. Especially when muggles become involved. And really, witches and wizards think too highly of themselves, it really is a curse."

Hermione conjured a scroll of parchment and placed it between the two men. "Here's your new contract. This one will be legally binding, and it will force you to behave. We know you are animal feeders, and we know the pack must protect their lands. However, there are situations where expections to your original treaty must be made. Isabella here, for example.

"Vamprism isn't the death sentence the pack thinks it is, animal feeders or not. A vampire can drink from a human without draining them dry or turning them. And really, the experience can be quite, stimulating for the human," she said with a wink toward Emmett. 

"This seems fine to me," Carlisle said, reaching for the fountain pen in Hermione's hand. He quickly signed his name with a flourish. 

"I agree," Sam replied, taking the pen from Carlisle and signing his name as well. 

"Excellent. Now shake hands and we can be done with this unpleasantness. I for one, could use a little stress relief from all the work it took to gather everyone. Maybe you could help me out, Emmett?"

She watched the two leaders shake hands with a smile, before turning her gaze toward the large man. 

"Oh love, you bet your sweet ass I'd love to help you out."

"Perfect," she replied, and with a quick step, Hermione grabbed hold of Emmett, apparating out of the clearing with a loud pop.

"Where did they go?" Sam asked, searching the surrounding area. 

"I told you we were out of our league with her," Jasper said quietly. "You don't win a fight with Hermione Granger."


End file.
